


Obitine Week 2020

by sunshineisdelicious



Series: Obitine Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Jedi Satine Kryze, Mention of torture, Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineisdelicious/pseuds/sunshineisdelicious
Summary: Day 1: Seven Deadly Sins, featuring some on-the-run Obitine.Day 2: Role Swap (AU), featuring a continuation of my Obitine 2019 Role Swap of Jedi Satine and Prince Obi-Wan.Day 3: Angst/Soft (AU), featuring a maybe-not-so-terrible end to "The Lawless."Day 4: Past/Future, featuring some bittersweet fantasies.Day 5: Behind Closed Doors (AU), featuring a secret marriage.Day 6: Sacrifice, featuring some introspective Obi-Wan.Day 7: Free Day (AU), featuring some family fluff.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798909
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Day 1: Seven Deadly Sins

_Sloth_

It was easy for them to do nothing together. After months of living in constant peril, they had found some peace, and for days they had done little more than sit by the lake and talk. They had things to do but it was...easier to not. Surely they deserved this.

_Greed_

The more time they spent together, the more they wanted. The more Obi-Wan listened to her dream of a peaceful Mandalore, where children did not need to be soldiers but could be whatever they wanted, the more he wanted to listen. The more Satine spent time at his side, laughing at nothing and feeling like there was more to her life than being a duchess, the more time she wanted to spend with him.

_Lust_

They had never felt this way about anyone else. Satine was almost embarrassed at how distracted she was whenever Obi-Wan-- _Ben_ \--took off his tunics to go through physical exercises. He was strong, and focused, and she wished that he was focused on her. For Obi-Wan, the tilt of her head and the curve of her lips were maddening. She’d talk and he’d stare and wish he could taste her lips in ways he’d only dreamed of.

_Wrath_

As one of the bounty hunters that had interrupted their afternoon electrocuted Obi-Wan again, Satine screamed at them to stop. She was down on her knees, dazed, and she was sure the hunters had done something to her. She screamed and raged and fought with everything she had--and they laughed at the useless fury of a pacifist. Obi-Wan clawed at the ground, willing the currents of electricity to stop with the Force, trying to redirect them. They had Satine, they would hurt Satine, and everything he’d come to understand over the past near-year of being with Satine said that was unacceptable. It was hard to think, though, and he was left with white-hot rage as his body refused to obey and the Force danced out of his reach.

_Gluttony_

They were huddled together as Qui-Gon flew the ship off-planet. Wrapped together, foreheads pressed together as they breathed. Every so often Satine would shudder and grasp him close, and just as often Obi-Wan would flinch and pull her against him. They focused on each other, on being alive, on the breath they shared. They were so focused that they didn’t hear Qui-Gon ask how they were doing, nor did they hear his weary sigh.

_Envy_

It should have been a joyful time. The mission was over, they were finally safe. But Obi-Wan’s heart ached as Satine’s focus returned to her people. Satine tried to ignore how it broke her heart to see Obi-Wan return to a calm, dedicated Jedi. They would never put one person above everything they dedicated their lives to. But they wanted to.

_Pride_

It was difficult to meet later, years later. It was everything they could do to keep their composure around each other. Maybe it would have been better to return to that easy companionship, that sweet togetherness. But the memory of Satine’s cold silence and the memory of watching Obi-Wan walk away still hurt, and they couldn’t bear letting themselves get hurt that way again.


	2. Day 2: Role Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a continuation of my Obitine 2019 Role Swap!

“Obi-Wan...have you considered what you’re going to do when you _find_ your brother?”

The prince paused only a moment cleaning the pot they had used to make dinner, then started scrubbing a bit more aggressively. Satine sighed a little before turning her attention to her own dishes.

She noticed this about him, his need to project “everything’s fine” when things were obviously not. It was understandable, she supposed. Obi-Wan had been part of the royal family his whole life and they probably had lessons on appearing happy when in public.

But they’d been traveling together for almost three months now, and Satine felt like she understood him a bit better. He wasn’t the spoiled brat she had thought he was--well, he was a little bit, but he tried very hard not to be. He cared about his family and mourned them, albeit quietly when he thought no one could hear him. He was reckless and had a temper that he fought to keep under control. And he was kind above all else.

He was unfailingly kind to everyone but himself.

When he finished with the pot, he set it off to the side but didn’t stand up. He stayed knelt by the river in the growing twilight. Satine did the same when she finished the other dishes, waiting for him to speak.

He tried a few times to begin but stopped himself. Satine practiced some deep breathing and drifted into a light meditation while she was waiting. The sounds of the forest around them were noisy, lively, full of mystery, and enough to distract her and keep her patient.

Finally he spoke. “I’ve actually been thinking...maybe we should stop looking for Owen.”

_That_ pulled her right out of her meditation. “What?”

With a sigh, he continued, “We haven’t heard a thing about him, no matter where we go. No one’s seen him. I think...I think his ship was sabotaged like ours was, but I don’t think he made it out.”

Satine was baffled and trying to think of _something_ to say.

“But I don’t know what else to _do_ ,” he said, balling up his fists. “We haven’t heard a thing from the guard about the gang being taken care of, so we can’t go back to Stewjon, but I feel like I’ve abandoned everything my family worked for.” He shook his head and Satine could see his eyes shone with tears. “I’m just...useless.”

“You are _not_ useless,” Satine said firmly, crawling over to kneel by his side. “We are hiding for your safety, but that doesn’t mean you’ve abandoned anything. Wouldn’t your family, your people, want you to live?” She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to see his face. “Your job is to stay alive long enough for your guards to make it safe for you. As long as you live, the memory of your family lives, and your people will fight for that.”

“I don’t want them to fight. I want them to stay safe. And it’s not like the monarchy is actually passed down from parent to child. They can vote for someone else.”

“And not their prince who’s been training his whole life to represent them? Your people are loyal, I’ve seen that. They don’t want these tyrants ruling them. They want you. You’re their last hope, Obi-Wan. Didn’t you hear those villagers that helped us find a place to hide? You represent democracy and freedom to them. You’re something to believe in.”

He sniffed and ran a hand over his face. “I’m just twenty, Satine. I’m still taking classes. I had it all planned out, how I was going to finish school, work my way up, and start running for senator at thirty. Owen was going to...but I can’t do this, I can’t be what they need me to be.”

Satine pressed close to him, lessons on propriety and all the rest tossed to the side. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her shoulder while she rubbed his back in little circles. They were quiet for a bit while Satine gathered her thoughts. “You’re not alone,” she said at length. “And you shouldn’t give up on your brother. Maybe he’s being hidden like we are.” She hoped he was, for Obi-Wan’s sake. “ And if anyone can do something like this, lead a system who needs them, I know you can.”

Obi-Wan shifted and hugged her back tightly. “Thank you, Satine,” he whispered.

They stayed cuddled together until Qui-Gon came looking for them, well after the sun had set.


	3. Day 3: Angst/Soft

There were reasons Obi-Wan had left Mandalore (and Satine) behind. There were reasons Satine hadn’t asked him to stay.

There were reasons Satine shouldn’t have called for Obi-Wan to rescue her. There were reasons Obi-Wan shouldn’t have come to help.

Those reasons were nothing but background noise to the panic Obi-Wan felt as he ran with Satine in his arms, flanked by the Mandalorians that had come to their aid.

She had passed out, but she wasn’t dead yet. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how, seeing as Maul had taken the time to recreate the same kind of wound that killed Qui-Gon, but he didn’t dare question it. He just hoped wherever these Mandalorians were taking them had a doctor or a medic.

With his arms occupied, he couldn’t use the lightsaber Bo-Katan had returned to him. He focused instead on dodging blaster bolts and getting to the docks. It was difficult, especially with the fear that kept trying to overtake him, but if he didn’t focus and let that fear go, Satine might die. And he wasn’t a Jedi Master for nothing.

Finally, they reached a ship and Bo-Katan told them to go, to bring back the Republic. As he nodded, he realized why she seemed familiar. “You’re Satine’s sister, aren’t you?” he asked. She didn’t really respond other than to look at him. “Thank you,” he said, then hurried into the ship.

There was, in fact, a medical droid on the ship. It got right to work on taking care of the Duchess while the ship took off. Obi-Wan helped strap Satine to one of the beds as the ship moved erratically to dodge blasterfire, then stepped back and just watched as the droid did its work. It was a lot more work than he was expecting, until he remembered that Mandalorians (the Death Watch kind of Mandalorians) liked to torture their prisoners. It took several deep breaths for him to calm down after that realization, staring intently at the utterly bland wall across from him.

After a while, one of what Obi-Wan could only assume were the pilots knocked on the door to the small bedroom they’d commandeered. “We’ve entered hyperspace and are en route to Coruscant,” they said, very professional as they stood there. Their eyes drifted over to the unconscious Duchess and they frowned. “Is...will she…” Then they shook themselves, gave a short bow, and left.

Dealing with Mandalorians was always fun.

The droid did what it could, then shifted to just monitoring. Obi-Wan was able to stand by her side and carefully put his hand over hers where it rested on the bed. The droid didn’t get upset at him, so he stayed there. He didn’t let his mind linger on all the things he couldn’t control about this situation (and there were an awful lot of things he couldn’t control), instead choosing to focus on her hand, the feel of her skin, how she seemed even paler than normal, and how _grateful_ he was that she wasn’t dead yet.

It occurred to him that he was probably in a whole lot of trouble. He couldn’t really bring himself to care.

The trip to Coruscant took hours, and he remained by her side through them all. Only near the end of their journey did she wake for a few moments, confused until Obi-Wan gently reminded her of the events of the day. She frowned, and Obi-Wan knew she was worried for her people. Of course she was. Then she met his eyes and smiled. “I’m glad you came for me, Ben,” she whispered.

He smiled back and lifted her hand to his lips. He had quips float through his mind, gentle teases that might make her laugh, possibly something dramatic and heartfelt. His throat was tight, though, as he realized that she was more likely to survive than not, and he just held her hand against his cheek, not trusting his voice.

As she drifted off towards sleep again, smile still on her face, he heard her murmur, “So glad you came. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.”


	4. Day 4: Past/Future

Sometimes Satine wondered what life would have been like if she asked Obi-Wan to stay.

It was a terrible, selfish, pointless thing to imagine, but in her loneliest moments, when she wished for someone to always stand by her side, her mind would wander to what might have been.

Her fantasies liked to avoid the possibility that the Mandalorian people would have still held their grudge against the Jedi and never accepted her dear Ben. Instead, her people would have seen a passionate man dedicated to their well-being, and they would have loved him for it.

She wasn’t sure what leaving the Jedi entailed, but she liked to imagine Ben staying in touch with his friends and his master. It wouldn’t do for him to leave his old life entirely. Sometimes they would have Jedi visitors, Qui-Gon visiting especially often to check up on his old padawan. It would be a new era of cooperation between Jedi and Mandalore.

They’d have a family, maybe adopting children that had been orphaned by the civil war. Their home would be loud, full of life, and absolutely wonderful.

It was nice to imagine such a past, but it always hurt to come back to the present.

—

Obi-Wan sometimes wondered what he would do after the war.

Part of him knew that dreaming of a safe, happy future was a bit futile and would likely leave him with a broken heart, but part of him didn’t care and wanted something to look forward to.

He often left the Jedi in these fantasies. He was just so tired of fighting for a Republic that didn’t seem to care. There were other ways he could help. There were other places he could help. He could take Satine up on her offer to go to Mandalore and find ways to help them rebuild and find a stable future.

He’d be leaving a lot of people behind, but so many had already died. His fantasies were just that, fantastic, and in them, the clones got their rights, the war ended peacefully, the balance of power was restored in the Republic, and Anakin and Ahsoka would have grown enough not to need him constantly nearby. They could visit, of course, and he was sure Satine would welcome them as well. 

And he’d be with Satine, and in his truly outrageous fantasies, he was a father as well. A big, loud, fiery, frustrating, wonderful family.

It was a nice dream, but in his heart, he didn’t think it would ever come true.


	5. Day 5: Behind Closed Doors

Obi-Wan and Satine married in secret, under the moonlight. They spoke of devotion to each other and made their promises, that they would love and cherish, even from afar. 

Their child was unexpected. They had been very careful, they thought. Obi-Wan couldn’t even visit his pregnant wife, since he was still a padawan. When Satine commed him to tell him the news, they talked and talked into the night, voices hushed so as not to wake anyone else. Satine had decided to keep the baby, but wasn’t sure how to avoid scandalizing the clans and families that cared about someone having a child out of wedlock. Plans were discussed, rediscussed, thrown out, and completely rethought. Eventually, they decided that Satine would use a holo-disguise to mask her pregnancy and only have one trusted doctor and her guards that would know the truth. She would pass the child off as the child of her recently deceased older brother. 

Qui-Gon was easy enough to convince to return to Mandalore. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what his master thought of his padawan’s insistence that they had to go back, but he was grateful nonetheless. He got to meet his son and hold the tiny little boy for hours. “His middle name is Ben,” Satine whispered to him. “Isn’t he perfect?” He was, and Obi-Wan was seriously considering just staying here forever. He and Satine talked about it again, and eventually he left with Qui-Gon, leaving even more of his heart behind. 

In the years that followed, Obi-Wan received comm updates about his boy. It hurt not to be there to watch the chubby little baby take his wobbling first steps or say his first word, but it would have been worse not to have any updates at all. Qui-Gon must have had his suspicions. He never said anything outright, though, so Obi-Wan shared the holos that Satine sent of her “nephew” without too much guilt. 

Then Qui-Gon died, and suddenly everything was different. He had another little boy to look after, a scared, powerful boy who wanted his mother. 

After hearing that his mother was still a slave and knowing that Obi-Wan had neither the funds nor the ability to free her, Satine took it upon herself to see that Shmi Skywalker was a free woman. She hired Shmi as a mechanic and they returned to Mandalore to make a special comm. 

Obi-Wan was a bit surprised to receive a comm from Satine in the middle of the day, but figuring it was important, he answered it. Once he understood what his (fearless, reckless, why had she gone to Tatooine herself) wife had done, he called Anakin out of his class to come say hello to his mother. There had been a lot of tears, and Anakin gave Obi-Wan about a million hugs. They also set up a weekly call for Anakin to talk to his mother about what he was learning, and the boy finally seemed to settle. 

They were able to visit Mandalore once a year without arousing too much suspicion. The first trip, Obi-Wan had expected Anakin to basically forget about him for the week they were there. He was surprised when his padawan seemed determined that they would all spend time together. Obi-Wan’s little boy, about five years younger than Anakin, was going by Korkie now. He was incredibly shy at first, but he soon warmed up to “Uncle Obi” and “Ani,” and it only broke Obi-Wan’s heart a little bit to be called “uncle.” Anakin loved having a tiny shadow and the two of them got into all kinds of trouble. 

Years passed, and suddenly the galaxy turned upside down with the start of the Clone Wars. Comm calls were few and far between, and Satine was angry with him for fighting and especially leading others in a war. Her anger, combined with the atrocities of war and the increasingly difficult relationship with Anakin, made his life miserable. Part of him considered leaving the Jedi and the Republic behind and joining his family on Mandalore, but the greater part of him felt that this was his duty. 

The longer the war dragged on, the worse it got. Everything seemed to be going wrong. They finally managed to capture Dooku and kill Grievous, and it seemed like things were looking up. Then Anakin brought his suspicions to the Council—that the Chancellor was a Sith Lord. The resulting battle was terrible, and at least three councilors died, but Anakin struck the fatal blow and the corrupt Chancellor fell. 

Obi-Wan left the Jedi not long after the war, returning to Mandalore. He and Satine told Korkie the truth of his parentage, only for him to say, “I figured it out a while ago.” 

It had taken a long while to get there, but at last Obi-Wan wasn’t hiding part of his life behind closed doors. 


	6. Day 6: Sacrifice

As Obi-Wan stood in front of Satine, his heart pounded loud in his ears. 

_ This is an important moment _ . 

He could see that Satine was not going to ask him to stay. Her impassive mask was impressive, but he had come to know her so well that he could feel the heartache behind it. She didn’t want him to leave, but she wouldn’t ask him to stay, and so the choice was left to him. 

He closed his eyes for a moment to breathe, to think. He felt the slight confusion from Qui-Gon, probably wondering why he was taking so long. He felt the guards that stood behind Satine, the people milling around the spaceport, the bustle of a rebuilding city. 

There were two choices here, as far as he could tell. 

One, he left with his master. He returned to the temple and continued on the path of a Jedi. He reached out with his feelings to see if there was any hint of what lay ahead, but all he got were vague impressions of loss and happiness. 

Two, he remained here and continued on as Satine’s husband and consort. Again he reached out, only to find the same—loss and happiness. 

He wasn’t so arrogant to think that this choice would change anything significant about the galaxy. He was one man, a Jedi padawan, and while Jedi were usually an influence towards peace, any mission he would have been assigned could be reasonably filled by another Jedi. Satine could find another person to share her life with who could reasonably be of use to Mandalore and it’s people. 

So this was his choice. 

Which one would he choose? A life of service as a Jedi, or a life of service as a Duke Consort?

Which one would he sacrifice?


	7. Day 7: Free Day

Obi-Wan was sleeping peacefully when he was attacked. He just groaned and tried to pull the comforter over his head. 

Tiny hands grabbed the comforter. “No, papa! Time to wake up! Mama said so!”

He let go of the blanket and the child so enthusiastically trying to pull it the other direction was knocked over with an “oof!” He grinned and sat up to see a tiny blonde head trying to fight its way out of the pile of soft blankets. He grabbed a pillow and plopped it over that head to shrieks of, “Noooo! Papa!”

With a laugh, he scooped up the child, blankets and all. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, carrying his little captive out of the bedroom, down the hall, and to the kitchen. Tiny fists pummeled him once they worked their way out of the blanket. “Papa, let me go! I can walk!”

“Oh, but you’re my hostage now. I couldn’t possibly let you go.” He tossed the bundle in his arms into the air and his little girl shrieked and laughed.

“Again, again!” He obliged, laughing along.

Satine turned from her seat at the dining table to watch them as they entered the kitchen, smiling. Taking another sip of tea, she merely raised an eyebrow when her husband tossed their child onto the couch, then accepted the kiss he gave her. 

“What’s for breakfast, then?” Obi-Wan asked with a smile. “Hopefully more than tea.”

Satine waved a hand towards where a droid was working on the food. “C8 should have something ready for you two in a bit. I’m afraid tea is all I can handle right now.”

He frowned. “Bad morning?”

Sighing, she rubbed her very pregnant belly. “I don’t remember Hope being this bad.” She smiled and added, “That probably means this one will take more after you.”

“Rude,” her husband said with a sniff, although he carefully wrapped his arms around her as he did so. “Intolerably rude, I should say. Don’t you agree, Hope?”

“Pancakes!” was the screeched reply. “C8 made pancakes!”

“It seems so. What do we say to C8?”

Hope took a big breath and spouted out, “ThankyouverymuchC8formakingusbreakfast.” Then their daughter snatched the plate waiting for her and made a beeline for her child-sized table next to the normal dining table. 

Obi-Wan kissed Satine’s cheek and went to get his own plate. “Yes, thank you, C8. I think that will be all for now.” The droid bowed and puttered off to do some other chores while Obi-Wan returned to the table. 

“Are you going in today?” Satine asked as he started to eat. 

He shook his head. “No, no meetings or anything today.” It was a small kind of miracle that there was a day with no Council meetings, but it did happen every so often. “How about you? Any holo-conferences today?”

Satine took another sip of her tea before answering. “Well, not unless the Duke needs anything. I told the public works team that I was starting maternity leave yesterday, so they shouldn’t bother me unless there’s an emergency, and probably not even then.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. His wife was used to being very in control of things. The transition to being just a member of the Mandalore Public Works Ministry had been difficult for her, even if she would never say so herself. Instead, he smiled. “Well, it seems we have the day for ourselves, then. Anything you’d like to do?”

“I want to go to the zoo!” Hope said, apparently done with her food and now trying to climb into his lap. 

Satine shook her head. “Not today, Hope. You still have school, remember?”

Hope pouted. “But I  _ always  _ have school.”

Obi-Wan picked up Hope and started carrying her off to her room. “You’ll see Luke and Leia, though. Didn’t you have a new story to share with them?”

He helped a now very excited child to get dressed, humming along as she rattled off the new, completely baffling story she had thought of last night. Once she was safely off to school, he returned to his now-cold breakfast and stuck it in the heating unit for a while. Satine had moved to the couch with a book, her tea still beside her. 

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan just breathed. If he focused, he could sense the lingering traces of Hope’s happy Force signature. Also present was Satine’s uncomfortable energy. Really, she was due any day now. And if he really, really focused, he could feel the tiny flutter of a new, restless little life. 

Obi-Wan was...happy. Content. Peaceful in a way he’d never imagined he could be. 

With a smile, he grabbed his reheated breakfast and joined his wife on the couch. 


End file.
